dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Die
English Pronunciation * , , * * * Homophones: dye, Di, Dai, daye Etymology 1 , , from 'to die, pass away', from *''dawjanan'' (cf. Old High German tauwen, Gothic diwans 'mortal'), from *''dheu''- 'to die' (cf. Old Norse dá 'catalepsy', Old Irish díth 'end, death', Old Church Slavonic daviti 'to strangle', Armenian di 'corpse', Avestan dvaidī 'we press').J.P. Mallory and Douglas Q. Adams, Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture, s.v. "death" (London: Fitzroy Dearborn, 1999), 150.Vladimir Orel, A Handbook of Germanic Etymology (Leiden, Netherlands: Brill, 2003). Verb # To stop living; to become dead; to undergo death. ## Followed by of. General use. ##* 1839, Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist, Penguin 1985, p. 87: ##*: "What did she die of, Work'us?" said Noah. "Of a broken heart, some of our old nurses told me," replied Oliver. ##* 2000, Stephen King, On Writing, Pocket Books 2002, p. 85: ##*: In 1971 or 72, Mom's sister Carolyn Weimer died of breast cancer. ## Followed by from. General use, though somewhat more common in medical or scientific contexts. ##* 1865, British Medical Journal, 4 Mar 1865, p. 213: ##*: She lived several weeks; but afterwards she died from epilepsy, to which malady she had been previously subject. ##* 2007, Frank Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson, Sandworms of Dune, Tor 2007, p. 191: ##*: "Or all of them will die from the plague. Even if most of the candidates succumb. . ." ## Followed by for. Often expressing wider contextual motivations, though sometimes indicating direct causes. ##* 1961, Joseph Heller, Catch-22, Simon & Schuster 1999, p. 232: ##*: Englishmen are dying for England, Americans are dying for America, Germans are dying for Germany, Russians are dying for Russia. ##* 2003, Tara Herivel & Paul Wright (Eds.), Prison Nation, Routledge 2003, p. 187: ##*: Less than three days later, Johnson lapsed into a coma in his jail cell and died for lack of insulin. ## Followed by with. Now rare as indicating direct cause. ##* 1600, William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing, Act III, Scene 1: ##*: Therefore let Benedicke like covered fire, / Consume away in sighes, waste inwardly: / It were a better death, to die with mockes, / Which is as bad as die with tickling. ##* 1830, Joseph Smith, The Book of Mormon, Richards 1854, p. 337: ##*: And there were some who died with fevers, which at some seasons of the year was very frequent in the land. # To be cut off from family or friends. #: The day our sister eloped, she '''died' to our mother.'' # To become spiritually dead; to lose hope. #: He '''died' a little inside each time she refused to speak to him.'' # To be mortified or shocked by a situation. #: If anyone sees me wearing this ridiculous outfit, I'll '''die'.'' # to stop working, to break down. #: My car '''died' in the middle of the freeway this morning.'' Synonyms * bite the dust, buy the farm, check out, cross over, expire, succumb, give up the ghost, pass, pass away, pass on, be no more, cease to be, go to meet one's maker, be a stiff, push up the daisies, hop off the twig, kick the bucket, shuffle off this mortal coil, join the choir invisible * See also Wikisaurus:die Derived terms * be dying for * die away * die down * diehard/die-hard/die hard * die off * die out * do-or-die * to die for Related terms * dead * death Translations * Ainu: ライ (ray), イサム ('isam) * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Aromanian: moru * Belarusian: , * Breton: mervel, radical marv- * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: CJKV Characters: 死, 亡 *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: , , , , , , * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Greek: (pethaíno), αποθνήσκω (apothnísko), αποβιώνω (apovióno) ** Ancient Greek: ἀποθνήσκω (apothnesko) * Guaraní: mano/e'õ (t-) * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: , , , , , , , , , , , * Ido: mortar * Ilocano: matay * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Isthmus Zapotec: rati * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Kurmancî: mirin *: Soranî: (mirdin) * Latin: * Latvian: mirt, nomirt * Macedonian: , , (of animals) * Novial: mori * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: umierać , umrzeć * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: , , , ; ; , * Scots: dee * Scottish Gaelic: marbh * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Latin: * Seri: aaha (speaking with great respect) * Sicilian: * Slovak: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: matay * Tajik: * Telugu: చనిపోవు (chanipOvu), మరణించు (maraNiMchu), పరమపదించు (paramapadiMchu), కాలం చేయు (kaalaM chaeyu), గతించు (gatiMchu) * Thai: * Tupinambá: manõ/e'õ (t-) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: deagean, ferstjerre, stjerre * !Xóõ: ǀʻââ * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Indonesian: * Kurdish: * Swahili: References Etymology 2 From < (Modern French ) < < , the past participle of < . Noun # (plural: dice) A polyhedron, usually a cube, with numbers or symbols on each side and used in games of chance. #* 1748. David Hume. Enquiry concerning the human understanding. In: Wikisource. Wikimedia: 2007. § 46. #*: If a die were marked with one figure or number of spots on four sides, and with another figure or number of spots on the two remaining sides, it would be more probable, that the former would turn up than the latter ; # (plural: dies) The cubical part of a pedestal, a plinth. # (plural: dies) A device for cutting into a specified shape. # (plural: dies) A mold for forming metal or plastic objects. # (plural: dies) An embossed device used in stamping coins and medals. # (plural: dice or dies) A fragment of a completed integrated circuit wafer, among those produced by fracturing the wafer as specified in its design, that includes a portion that (unless defective) can provide the electronic function for which it was designed, but whose further mechanical subdivision would irreversibly impair that function. Usage notes Using the plural as a singular instead of is considered incorrect by most authorities, but has come into widespread use. Derived terms * loaded dice * the die is cast * tool and die Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Armenian: զառ (zaṙ) * Breton: diñs , diñsoù * Bulgarian: зар (zar) * Catalan: dau * : 骰子 (shaizi) ** Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , (archaic) * Esperanto: (cubic), (cubic), (polyhedral), (polyhedral) * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: ζάρι (zári) , ζάρια (zária) , κύβος (kývos) , κύβοι (kývoi) * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Ido: lud-kubo * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: 賽子, 骰子 (さいころ, saikoró) * Korean: 주사위 (jusawi) * Latin: , , * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Persian: (tas) * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: кость (kost’) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: (kocka) *: Latin: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: పాచిక (paachika) * Thai: ลูกเต๋า (looktao) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * West Frisian: dobbelstien * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Interlingua: plyntho, socculo * Portuguese: plinto , soclo , soco * Slovene: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Slovene: matrica , vrezilo * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Interlingua: cuneo * Italian: * Portuguese: * Slovene: štampiljka * Spanish: Anagrams * * EDI * eid, 'eid, Eid * ide, IDE * IED Category:Death Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:English words affected by prescriptivism Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:English words with multiple plurals ---- Afrikaans Article die # the (definite article) Category:Afrikaans articles ---- Danish Pronunciation * Etymology From , from . Cognate with Latin , Sanskrit . Cf. Danish (causative) , Gothic . Noun # breast milk, mother's milk, when sucked from the breast Derived terms * Verb # suck (being nursed) Category:Danish uncountable nouns ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Determiner # Masculine, feminine or plural pronoun referring to a thing or a person, further away: that, those #* ''die boom'' — that tree #* ''die vrouw'' — that woman #* ''die vensters'' — those windows Pronoun # Who, which, that. #* Ik ken iemand '''die' dat kan.'' — I know somebody who can do that. Usage notes A preceding comma may alter the meaning of a clause starting with a demonstrative adjective. Compare the following sentences: * Alle arbeiders die staken zullen op sancties moeten rekenen. *: “All employees that strike will have to count with sanctions.” * Alle arbeiders, die staken, zullen op sancties moeten rekenen. *: “All employees, that are striking, will have to count with sanctions.” In the first sentence, only the striking employees will have to count with sanctions. In the second sentence, it is presupposed that all employees are supporting the strike, and will all suffer under the sanctions. Category:Dutch demonstrative pronouns ---- German Pronunciation * * Article # The; #: ''die Frau'' — “the woman” #: ''die Männer'' — “the men” Usage notes The definite article is the form of used with the following types of noun phrases: * nominative singular feminine * accusative singular feminine * nominative plural for all genders * accusative plural for all genders Declension Pronoun # That; which; who; whom; whose. #: Ich kenne eine Frau, '''die' das kann.'' — “I know a woman who can do that.” # This one; that one; these ones; those ones; she; her; it; they; them #: ''die da'' — “that one (or she or they) there” Usage notes In a subordinate clause, indicates a person or thing referenced in the main clause. It is used with plural or feminine singular antecedents. Declension ---- Interlingua Noun # A day. Derived terms * De die in die: From day to day * Un die: One day, sometime * Le die sequente: The next day, the following day Category:ia:Time ---- Latin Noun # ("day"). #: Sine '''die'.'' #:: Without a day. ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable die # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Saterland Frisian Article die # the Category:Saterland Frisian articles af:die ang:die ar:die zh-min-nan:die br:die cs:die de:die et:die el:die es:die fa:die fr:die fy:die ko:die hr:die io:die it:die kn:die kk:die ku:die la:die lv:die lt:die li:die hu:die ml:die nl:die ja:die no:die oc:die pl:die pt:die ru:die simple:die fi:die sv:die ta:die te:die th:die tr:die vi:die zh:die